Być Ślizgonem
by Bivillo
Summary: Jak każda siostra, kocham swojego brata bezwarunkowo. Nawet jeśli czasami zachowuję się jak idiota. Nawet jeśli jest w świetle jupiterów a ja zawszę muszę czekać jako skrzydłowy. Takie właśnie jest życie Loreny Potter. Nie mogę jednak narzekać. Przynajmniej nie poluje na mnie psychopata. Jest to tłumaczenie: "To Be a Slytherin" autorki Morgana Deryn


**Prolog**

 _Jego stopy wpadały lekko w kałużę kiedy szedł, a szaty wiły się wokół niego. Przez ulicę wiał lodowaty wiatr, jednak jego płaszcz chronił go przed najgorszym. Dwoje Mugolskich dzieci dreptało przez ulicę ubranych w dyniowe kostiumy, zakręcone krzewiaste kapelusze przypięte do ich głów. Wykrzywił usta w obrzydzeniu na te Mugolskie oznaki świąt, niemal drwiące ze świata którego powinni się obawiać._

 _Jego żyły zalewały moc i triumf, gdy szedł. Tutaj w końcu znajdował się ostateczny dowód jego sukcesu. Mimo wysiłków zarówno ze strony Potterów, Albusa Dumbledora, jak również Zakonu Feniksa, nie mogli ukryć przed nim chłopca. Dziecko którego przeznaczeniem miało być pokonanie go nie przeżyje wystarczająco długo, aby podnieść różdżkę._

 _„Niezły kostium, proszę pana!"_

 _Podniósł głowę, a Mugolski chłopak który zmierzał w przeciwnym kierunku dostrzegł pierwszy przebłysk tego co znajdowało się pod kapturem płaszcza. Dziecięca twarz pojaśniała o trzy odcienie, przybierając przerażony wyraz. Podobało mu się to, ten sposób w jaki strach pojawiał się w oczach rozprzestrzeniając dalej, marszczenie brwi i otwarte usta._

 _Dotknął swojej różdżki w zamyśleniu, ale zdecydował, że zabicie dziecka nie jest konieczne. Dziś w nocy miał dużo ważniejszą zdobycz do upolowania i na nic by się zdało przyciąganie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Z pewnością tłum rozgniewanych Mugoli nie zdołałby nawet rozerwać mu szaty, ale byłaby to niedogodność której nie potrzebował, a ktoś z pewnością zauważyłby gdyby dziecko po prostu padło…_

 _Tak więc chłopiec przeżyje._

 _Jego cel znajdował się tuż przed nim, dom w którego oknach migotał ogień. Taka urocza, bezpieczna sceneria, ale to miejsce nie było już bezpieczne. Mieszkańcy domu znajdowali się wewnątrz, błogo nieświadomi tego jak żałośnie byli odsłonięci, ich Zaklęcie Fideliusa roztrzaskane w nicość. Nic nie stało już między nimi._

 _Zatrzymał się przy ciemnym żywopłocie, spoglądając za niego. Zasłony nie były zasłonięte…_

 _Wysoki czarno włosy mężczyzna siedział na kanapie, noga założona na nogę, gdy machał swoją różdżką, Małe obłoczki dymu wybuchały z jej czubka. Dziecko w niebieskiej piżamie chwytało je, śmiejąc się wesoło. Dziecko w różu leżało na ramionach swojej rodzicielki po przeciwnej stronie kanapy, oczy miało zamknięte i kopało lekko nogami._

 _Matka odezwała się, a ojciec wstał, zagarniając chłopca w swoje ramiona. Rzucił niedbale różdżkę na kanapę i ziewnął. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała coś co sprawiło, że odwzajemnił uśmiech, kiedy przekazywał chłopca. Wyszła z pokoju, różdżka nadal spoczywała bezużytecznie na sofie._

 _Ich ostatnia obrona, źródło nieznacznej mocy która im pozostała, porzucona. Głupcy…_

 _Jego uścisk na bramie wzmocnił się, a sama brama skrzypnęła lekko, kiedy ją otworzył i ruszył w górę zaułka, jednak James Potter tego nie zauważył. To był jego drugi błąd…_

 _Jego różdżka wysunęła się z kieszeni i z machnięciem na drzwi znalazł się w środku. James wpadł do pokoju, ale nadal nie był uzbrojony. To wydawało się zbyt łatwe… żadnego wyzwania dla czegoś tak ważnego…_

 _„Lili, weź Harrego i Lorene i uciekajcie! To on! Idź! Uciekaj! Zatrzymam go!"_

 _Czym?_

 _Śmiał się kiedy przechodził przez ciało Jamesa Pottera, zielony błysk znikał z pokoju. Piętro wyżej mógł usłyszeć jej krzyki, kiedy próbowała zabarykadować się w pokoju dziecięcym. Zdawało się, że ona również nie miała różdżki. Nadal jednak myślała, że ma szansę?_

 _Może miała. Ona przynajmniej, nie musiała się niczego bać. Oczywiście dopóki zachowa rozsądek. Obiecał, że ją oszczędzi jeśli będzie to możliwe i zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy, w szczególności, że była ona złożona słudze tak lojalnemu jak Severus Snape. To właśnie jego informacja sprowadziła go dziś tutaj. Snape był powodem dla którego znajdował się teraz tak blisko swojego celu, parę minut od zniszczenia rzeczy, która mogła go powstrzymać._

 _Z kolejnym machnięciem różdżki, drzwi do pokoju dziecięcego otworzyły się, posyłając skromną barykadę na ścianę. Dziecięce zabawki rozsypały się po podłodze, a bujane krzesło zmieniło w drzazgi, drewniane skrawki poturlały się we wszystkich kierunkach. Jeden nawet spoczął kpiąco przy jej stopach…_

 _Stała przed kołyską w której znajdowały się dzieci, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. Jej oczy szeroko otwarte i skupione na nim, gdy próbowała rozpaczliwie znaleźć słowa mogące uratować jej dzieci, jednak tylko bełkot wypływał z jej ust._

 _„Nie oni, nie Lorena, Nie Harry… Proszę, nie oni!"_

 _„Odsuń się, głupia dziewucho… odsuń się natychmiast."_

 _„Nie moje dzieci, proszę nie, weź mnie, zabij mnie, zabij mnie, nie ich!"_

 _„To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie-"_

 _„Miej litość… miej litość!" jęczała rozpaczliwie. „Nie Harrego! Nie Lorenę! Zrobię wszystko!"_

 _„Odsuń się. Odsuń się dziewczyno!"_

 _Mógł zmusić ją do odsunięcia się od kołyski, rzucić nią o ścianę tak łatwo, jak bujane krzesło. Dał jej już jednak kilka szans, lecz ona wciąż stała między nim, a tym czego pragnął._

 _Rozbłysło zielone światło sprawiając, że upadła, widmo desperacji i strachu wciąż pozostawało w jej szklistych oczach. Dwoje dzieci siedziało cicho w kołysce, spoglądając na niego. Chłopiec wstał chwytając za szczeble i patrząc z zainteresowaniem._

 _Dziewczynka natomiast, po prostu siedziała tam, gdzie pozostawiła ją matka chwilę wcześniej. Najzwyczajniej w świecie patrzyła. Nie okazując zbytniego zainteresowania. Po prostu patrzyła się przekrzywiając głowę z ciekawością, jakby chciała powiedzieć „och, to ty?"_

 _Podszedł bliżej do kołyski, pozwalając swojej różdżce nieznacznie opaść. Chłopiec zaczął płakać, sprawiając że się skrzywił. Nigdy nie mógł słuchać płaczu maluczkich w domu dziecka bez chęci skręcenia ich cherlawych szyjek…_

 _Był jednak w stanie przez chwilę to wytrzymać. Miał czas; nikt nie znał miejsca jego pobytu, nikt nie przybędzie. Mógł poświecić chwilę na zadumę, aby zakosztować swojego zwycięstwa, momentu tak bliskiego, że praktycznie potrafił go poczuć._

 _I oczywiście, pozostawała ostatnia rzecz do decyzji…_

 _Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, sięgając i podnosząc dziewczynkę z kołyski, przytrzymując na odległość rąk. Ona przynajmniej nie stanowiła dla niego zagrożenia . Wydawała się prawie interesująca. Wciąż po prostu obserwowała go, jakby na coś czekała. Nawet gdy jej brat płakał, ona nie wydawała dźwięków, tylko gapiła się na niego swoimi zielonymi oczyma, tak podobnymi do jej niedawno zmarłej matki._

 _„Nie stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenia," powiedział głośno. „Więc pytanie brzmi… jakie jest twoje przeznaczenie? Twój ojciec musiał umrzeć, stał na mojej drodze. Twoja matka… wybrała swoją śmierć. A twój brat, odejdzie. Ale ty nie stwarzasz zagrożenia. Czy ciebie również mam zabić?"_

 _„To prawie byłaby litościwe," zastanawiał się, obracając myśl w głowie. „Sierociniec nigdy nie jest życzliwy dla swoich mieszkańców. Szybko się tego nauczysz, nie będzie to jednak możliwe jeśli zabije cię tu i teraz. Może znajdziesz swoją rodzinę w zaświatach jeśli takie istnieją."_

 _Dziewczynka mrugnęła na niego. Jej pulchna mała rączka sięgnęła w jego kierunku. Cofnął się zaskoczony. Ale dziewczynka tylko patrzyła na niego, wciąż wyciągając rękę. Powoli, ostrożnie, przysunął ją do siebie, obserwując z swego rodzaju fascynacją co zamierza zrobić._

 _Kiedy znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, położyła pulchną dłoń na jego policzku i po raz pierwszy tej nocy wydała dźwięk. Wesoły gulgot, prawie jak powitanie, jakby cieszyła się, że go widzi. Czy byłaby równie szczęśliwa gdyby rozumiała czego była świadkiem? Czy sięgałaby do mężczyzny, który zamordował jej rodzinę gdyby wiedziała, że przed chwilą przeszedł przez ciało jej ojca i zostawił aby stygło na dole?_

 _To na swój sposób, był intrygujący pomysł. Aby zobaczyć co wyrośnie z osieroconej dziewczyny Potterów. Jedynej, która przez przypadek swoich narodzin, mogła zostać przez niego nietknięta. Ale teraz dorastając, pogrążona w legendzie jaką miał się stać. Siostra tego, który miał go zgładzić jeśli on nie zabiłby go pierwszy._

 _Zostałaby swego rodzaju trofeum. A on zawsze przepadał za trofeami. Dziewczyna której zniszczył życie, którą mógł powierzyć swoim sługom na wychowanie, aby stała u jego boku. Cóż to byłby za widok: córka cnotliwych Potterów u jego boku. Jeśli to nie zmiażdżyłoby morale u tych, którzy byli mu przeciwni, nic by tego nie zrobiło._

 _Ale nie mogła dzisiejszej nocy odejść bez szwanku, nie. Matka, ojciec, brat martwi, a ona bez znaku na ciele? Nie, tak być nie mogło._

 _Złapał dziecko w jedno ramię. Jego wolna ręka po raz kolejny wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni. Wyobrażał sobie, że może poczuć dziką przyjemność płynącą z instrumentu na to, co zamierzał zrobić, szkodę, zarówno fizyczną jak i emocjonalną, którą odpłaci się dziecku._

 _Przyłożył końcówkę różdżki do jej lewego policzka. Jej małe usta wykrzywiły się ku dołowi w niezadowoleniu. Przeciągnął różdżką w wielkim, elegancko zakrzywionym S, takim samym jak to znaczące medalion jego przodków. W miejscu styku różdżki, skóra otwierała się tak lekko jak masło. Krew wyciekła z cienkiej rany._

 _Wreszcie, w końcu dziecko zareagowało w normalny sposób. Wykrzywiła twarz i zaczęła płakać, starając się odsunąć od różdżki, ale trzymał jej głowę mocno dopóki nie skończył. Jej małe rączki zaciskały się w pięści w irytacji, twarz stała się czerwona kiedy skarżyła się na ból z całej siły na jaką mogły zdobyć się jej małe płuca._

 _Chłopiec zapłakał głośniej i mocniej na dźwięk zawodzenia swojej siostry. Jego usta ponownie wykrzywiły się ku dołowi w grymasie, gdy ich głosy wbijały się mu w uszy._

 _Położył zawodzącą, krwawiącą dziewczynkę do kołyski. Wróci do niej później. Teraz zwrócił różdżkę na chłopca, powód dla którego się tu znajdował. To było niemal komiczne, aby myśleć, że ta krzycząca bryłka mięsa mogła pewnego dnia go zniszczyć, największego czarodzieja wszechczasów, tego który zagłębił się w tajniki magii bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie mógł jednak ryzykować._

 _Złapał powietrze, celując różdżką w twarz dziecka i wypowiadając słowa._

 _Z niesamowitą szybkością z jego ciała oderwała się energia, która rozerwała go od wewnątrz. Zatoczył się na łóżeczko, twarz dziewczynki o włos od niego, patrząc oskarżycielsko kiedy tracił przytomność. Miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że umiera zanim zmienił się w pył._


End file.
